


Summer lovin's

by seeige



Series: hybrid lifstyle [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones, a hybrid with no ears or a tail to indicate as such, finally finds the one he loves. Now it is time to prove to Gavin's adoptive father how much he cares about him, before his own adoptive parents rips them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So The title might change later on. I'm not sure what I want to title it yet, so any suggestions would be lovely :)

Michael was awoken in the morning by a happy go lucky blonde idiot. Tail wagging happily behind him, wolf ears perked forward, Bright hazel eyes stared him down as he bounced lightly on top of the sleeping being. 

“GOOD MORNING MICHAEL!” The thick British accent rang out. 

Michael cracked open an eye. “Must this be a habit?” 

Gavin grinned. “Well until we can have time to be in the same room, then yes! Geoff is making breakfast and told me to wake you!” He smiled as he got off and grabbed the blankets off of him and smirked to him. “Come on come on!” he whimpered anxiously. 

Michael growled angrily as he hated sudden cold. He glared at Gavin as he soon got up and stretched. “And this is why cats hates dogs! You lot are so insane!” He snapped as he went to find a shirt. 

Gavin laughed as he placed a kiss on his cheek before bounding down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Michael rolled his eyes as he yawned and went to head downstairs. He smelled the amazing aroma of bacon and eggs. Michael was glad he came here for the summer. 

He had been here for all of two days now, and just loves it. Geoff still a little cold towards him, but seemed to opened up a lot better when he found out he could play games.

He got down to the kitchen and smiled. “Good morning Geoff, it smells amazing.” He said as he sat in his spot beside Gavin, who stared at Geoff’s every movement; tail wagging behind him. 

Michael rolled his eyes. Dogs will be dogs, especially when food is an option. 

Geoff turned to Michael, looked between the two. “Good morning Michael. I do appreciate last night though. I thank you, but don’t think I will be so willing.” 

Michael blushed. Last night Gavin tried to sneak into Michael’s room. Michael had picked him up and put him in his room. He was to about to get on Geoff’s bad side any time soon. “I didn’t realize you were awake.” 

Geoff smirked. “This idiot has no idea what quiet is! Of course I was awake.” 

Gavin gapped and pouted cutely at him. “Whatever Geoff.” 

Michael smirked. “Was mighty hard to get him back in his room though.” 

Gavin when they first got to the house, insisted on Michael taking Gavin’s room. He had the best view of the yard and sunsets. And was warmer then the basement that Geoff originally was offering to Michael. 

Geoff chuckled. “Yes, Gavin sometimes get chained up when he’s bad.” 

Gavin glared. “I’m right here!” 

Griffon walked in the room and smiled. “Good morning boys. Gavin, next time ask Michael to sneak to see you, I’m sure his cat senses would be better off sneaking past Geoff then your clumsy dog ones.”

Gavin whined, ears flopping down. “GUYS!!! This isn’t fair! Why are you all picking on me?” 

Michael smirked. “Maybe if you didn’t have such cute reaction people would stop.” 

Geoff chuckled at Michael as he started to plate the meal and handed it to each person before sitting down himself. 

“So what is the plan for today?” 

Griffon hummed. “Well we should go shopping love. I need more supplies for my sculptures, and more food for the house.”

Geoff blinked, “So, we taking Michael with us?” he knew how long it took Griffon to decide on her items and work tools she needed. “They are not staying alone together for that long!!!” 

Griffon turned and glared at Geoff. “They are old enough love, besides… would you rather them be doing it in a public area?” 

Geoff and Gavin both blushed and gapped at her. “Griff!” “LOVE!” They both said in unison. 

Michael snickered. If he had no idea Gavin’s background, he would say he is related to Geoff. 

Griffon sighed. “Well, Gavin is too shy for that anyways, but come on. They have been good for the past two days; Michael even forced your son back to bed. (“Here we go again with me not being here!”) I think they deserve a little bit of privacy.” She smiled to him. 

Geoff turned to the boys and then back to Griffon. “One of these days I will get my way.” He pouted. “Why can’t you let me believe my son is holy and pure!” he huffed. 

Griffon laughed. “Because I’m almost positive Gavin is the one who initiate everything.” 

Michael chuckled. “You are too right on that one.” 

“Hey! I am a perfect angel!” Gavin tried to argue as all three turned and rolled their eyes towards him. “Hey! It was a good try! “ 

Geoff glared. “Well I still say no, so I hope they realize what they do in my house while we are gone.” He glared to the two of them. 

Michael looked to Geoff. “Hey! You heard me last night! You know whose side I’m on!” 

Gavin crossed his arms. “Yeah, not mine.” 

Michael sighed. “Gavin, shut up… I would like to live thank you.”

Geoff smirked. “You know, Gavin I think I like who you picked. He respects me and my rules!” 

Michael smiled. “Thank you Geoff.” 

Griffon smirked. “Yeah, we’ll see.” She finished up her meal first before putting her dishes away. “Come love, lets get ready.” 

Geoff glared at Michael a bit more before he got up. He left to go to his room, before popping his head back around the corner to glare some more. He soon then left completely. 

Gavin watched and sighed. “I know he likes you, he’s just being stubborn.”

Michael smiled as he kissed him softly. “Don’t worry, I know where he’s coming from. He wants to make sure I am the right one for you. I get it. Don’t be too hard on the poor guy. He thinks of you as his son, so he wants what’s best for you. I may be god send for you, but to him, even god himself wont be good enough for you. “ 

Gavin paused to look to Michael before pouting cutely. “But he doesn’t understand heat!!!!! Humans just fuck when feel like. Yeah sometimes they are like animals and go into heat, but he doesn’t get how I have too much animal hormones in me! “ he whined pathetically. 

Michael laughed as he pat his back. “Well at least you have your hand and imagination for now.” He smirked. 

Gavin gapped and whined. “You’re a mingy pleb you know that?” 

Michael laughed as he finished up his meal to put away. “Hurry up and finish, I want to pay halo.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes s he got up, ignoring everything but the bacon on his plate. “Yeah yeah.” 

 

\--

about twenty minutes later, the couple came down dressed and ready to head out. “Ok boys we will be back in an hour exactly, and I will be calling every 10 minutes, maybe more random if I feel you know I’m calling.” He glared before he left to head to the car. 

Griffon laughed as she went over to kiss them on their forehead before she whispered something in Gavin’s ear and pet him on the head. “Have fun you two.” She said before she left, closing the door. 

Stopped what he was doing, listening to the car before it finally left and out of hearing distance before he turned to Michael and grinned. “You better fucking love her, and you are coming with me right now.” He grinned tail wagging as he grabbed his arm and started to drag him up the stairs, ignoring the now forgotten game they were playing. Gavin was determined pup now, and he was not giving up this chance for the world. 

He headed to Michaels room and grinned and sure enough on the bed was what was left, lube a note, and some condoms. He grinned. “Top… “ He grinned to Michael before pushing him on the bed. “We have three hours…. So lets make the best of it.” 

Michael paused at the scene in front of him. “You know, maybe I could get use to this whacked out family.” He smirked before puling Gavin in for a deep and very needed kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Low moans were heard from the bedroom. The bed was squeaking from the pressure of each thrust. “Michael…. “ Gavin whimpered out as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck to bring the male down closer. 

Michael panted softly as he leaned down to kiss him roughly, bringing Gavin’s legs up more to get a better position. 

Gavin gasped loudly as he threw his head back, with a deep moan as Michael hit that spot, the spot that made Gavin quiver with pleasure. Gavin was close, he almost couldn’t take it- 

“Riiiing” 

Michael stops dead in his tracks. And Gavin was ready to kill him. “Michael! I’m so close… please!” Michael stared at the phone with fear. “No!” He snapped angrily as he got up, ignoring the protests from Gavin. He ran to the phone and threw it at Gavin. 

“I’m not about to be neutered because of you!” He snapped, rushing to the bathroom. 

Gavin stuck his tongue out at the closed door as he answered moodily. “Hello…” 

“Gavin? Oh thank god.” 

Gavin paused. “Geoff?” He sounded, out of breath. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Griffon just mentioned something- Never mind. How are you? What are you two up too?” 

Gavin paused before rolling his eyes. “Was having fun until you decided to be a party pooper. “ 

Geoff paused. “W-wait don’t tell me.” 

Gavin groaned. “For fucks sakes Geoff I’m not a little kid anymore!” He was a little cranky to be cock blocked that’s for sure. 

Geoff groaned. “Gavin! That is my home! I have rules…” 

“So? Its just as much Griffon’s as it is yours and she seems to think we are perfect for each other. It is just you being too much of an overprotective prick to see how much he loves me!” 

Geoff growled. “Where is he?” 

“In the bloody shower finishing up because he’s too afraid of you! “ He snapped. 

Geoff sighed heavily over the phone. “We will talk when we get home.” 

Gavin grunted. “Whatever Geoff. I can’t even get a kiss from him anymore because you put in his brain that you are going to murder him. I’m not a little girl! “ he then hung up on him throwing the phone at the wall as he stormed into the bathroom, seeing Michael’s baldy through the shower curtain. He growled angrily as he got in. “You- Griffon gave us permission, she would not let you get hurt!” He snapped. 

Michael looked up. “See the things is Gavin- I want to make a good impression on your dad. I want to show him I love you. Its not Griffon I am worried about, I want your dad to like me. I can’t do that by fucking his son when he specifically pulled me aside and told me to!” he glared back at him. 

Gavin huffed as he pushed him out of the water and started to soak in it. “Yeah? Well bloody remind me again whom you’re dating. Me or him.” He grumbled angrily. 

Michael sighed deeply. “Gavin, I don’t want to fight with you, but- you don’t understand what I’m going through.” 

Gavin opened his eyes as he let the waterfall into his face. “Yeah, I got it.” He mumbled. 

Michael sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He closed the distance between them as he kissed him deeply. Once he felt Gavin was relaxed enough he pulled back. “I love you Gavin. Remember that please? You don’t understand what I’m going through, and I personally don’t want you to.” He sighed. “Just- just let me try and get Geoff to like me on my own ok? It’s going to suck for a while, but – just trust me. I love you so much. I will prove to you and him how much.” 

Gavin looked him in the eyes before kissing his nose. “Ok… I- I just miss school. Where it was you, and I with no worries you know? I want to help you, but I know you’re just as stubborn, so I will wait. I am sorry for being grumpy.”

Michael smiled softly as he kissed him again. “Next time, I will make sure to do it right.” He smiled. 

Gavin smiled back. 

 

An hour Later, Gavin was lying on the couch, in Michael’s lap, watching him play his game. They both were wearing clothes and hair dried at this point.   
Geoff walked in with Griffon, bags in hand. Geoff looked over at the boys before Griffon gave him the glare. 

Geoff sighed noticeably as he headed over to the couch and sat down beside them. “What are you guys playing?” 

Gavin moved his head to look at him. “he’s playing a game, what is he not allowed to do that too?” 

Geoff sighed. “Gavin, there is a difference.” 

Gavin glared. “If you’re not here to apologize leave.” 

Geoff groaned audibly as he ran a hand through his hair. “I am, I just- you’re my son Gavin. Forgive me for trying to protect you.” 

Gavin huffed as his ears flattened. 

Michael paused the game to pet him on the head. He looked to Geoff. “Don’t blame him Geoff. I should have said no right away.” 

Geoff groaned as he felt a whack to the back of his head. “Love!” He whined. 

Griffon glared at him. “He is a growing boy Geoff. Get over you’re fears already!” 

Geoff looked away before getting up. “No… and I wont accept him yet! I don’t know what he wants with him!” He stormed out of the house, the words ringing through boy the boys’ head. 

Michael stopped petting instantly, before getting up. “I’m going to my room…” He mumbled before leaving the room. Gavin watched him as he went up to follow before griffon grabbed him by the shoulder. “He needs time alone, He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

Gavin watched and whimpered, tail slunk down ears flat. “Why does Geoff have such an issue?” 

Griffon sighed. “That he would have a better way of telling you. All I can say is that his past is not as nice as you think.” She sighed, looking at the door. “He likes Michael, he just- his fears are getting in the way of fully opening up to the idea of you being with someone. “ She sighed Heavily. “Don’t worry too much ok? I’ll talk to him, he’ll go for a walk with him after dinner tonight ok?” 

Gavin looked down. “I love him Griff, he loves me and protects me…. Why- why is this so hard?” 

griffon held Gavin close. “Don’t worry, it will all work out in the end.”

Gavin sighed. “I hope so, because I have never been so happy before…. It just- if we all can be a family you know?...” 

She smiled kissing the top of his head. “Don’t worry I’m working on that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin sat on the couch as Geoff finally walked back in the house, after a few hours alone outside. He looked between Gavin and Griffon before sighing. “I am sorry.” He mumbled. “No promises.” He whispered as he headed upstairs to Michael’s room. 

Gavin got up to follow as Griffon grabbed him and shook her head. “Let them be. They are both idiots, let them figure this out on their own.” 

Gavin sighed as he flopped back down. “I hope you’re right.”

Geoff walked up to the door, he stared at his feet trying to calm down before knocking. 

Michael looked up from his bed, the pillow Gavin smelt of, in his arms as he sighed, knowing it was Geoff. 

“If you are here to tell me how much you hate me, then please go away. I’ve contacted my parents and I will be going home next week.” He called to him before the door opened anyways. 

Geoff walked in and sighed. “That was not what I am here for, And you called your parents?” 

Michael glared before hiding in the pillow. Geoff took note of the pillow being slightly damp before he sat on the bed and sighed. “Michael- I was wrong to get mad at you, and was wrong to say those things. I don’t totally mean them.” 

Michael huffed. “And what did you mean?” 

Geoff looked to the door. “I just- I have a hard time trusting people in general, and now I have to trust someone else to be with basically my son? That is too much for me to comprehend at the moment. “ 

Michael sighed as he finally moved to sit up and look at him better, still clinging onto the pillow. “I’m still going to leave by next week. “ He mumbled. “Maybe it would be best you have your son for the summer.” He mumbled. “I will prove to you I love him….” 

Geoff looked to him. “I have no doubt you don’t love him Michael. I have issues with people for personal reasons. It’s a miracle I even got married Michael. Its that bad.” He sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair. “If- If I let him sleep with you tonight, will that be a good apology?” 

Michael perked up more, the idea of being able to sleep next to him… “How about for the remainder of my stay?” 

Geoff stiffened slightly before sighing. “If- griffon allows it.” 

Michael smiled, as he knew that meant yes. He got up and hugged the man, ”Thank you Geoff.” He grinned.” Lets go play games to get whatever your problem is out.” 

Geoff chuckled softly. “Fine, sounds like a plan.” 

Michael smiled back. “Tomorrow, lets talk about it alright?” I want to know where the problem is, so I can learn to not cross lines I’m not too sure where they are.” 

Geoff sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped can it?” 

Michael smirked. “Nope. So you have all night and all day to think of what to tell me. “ He headed downstairs after placing his pillow back. He got over to griffon and smiled as he looked to Gavin. “You’re sleeping with me from now on dipshit.” 

Gavin who was lying in Griffon’s lap sat up quickly at the voice. “WHAT!?” He turned to Geoff who just made it down the stairs. “You must be joking?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “I can change my mind idiot.” 

Griffon smiled to Geoff to say she was proud of him. It was a step anyway. 

Michael smiled as he sat down and brought Gavin into his lap, holding him close and hiding in his shoulder. He was afraid to tell Gavin what he did, would he be mad? He sighed. 

Gavin laughed as he moved towards him and hugged him happily. 

Geoff opened his mouth about to say rules before griffon glared. “Don’t you dare.” She glared at him. 

Michael sighed. It was going to be a bad week. He nipped at Gavin’s neck, a little worried but he knew he should tell Gavin…. Maybe tomorrow after Geoff’s talk. Tonight he would be just near Gavin. 

Griffon looked to Geoff. “You going to let them have a night by themselves?” 

Geoff bit his lip before sighing. “We will be out tonight ok? “ He grumbled unhappily. 

Gavin’s tail started wagging excitedly as he looked to Michael. 

Michael smiled as he leaned up and kissed him.” I’ll make sure to finish this time.” He whispered so Geoff couldn’t hear. He knew he was trying really hard to not say no and go protective father mode. 

Griffon went and kissed the top of their heads before grabbing Geoff’s hand. “Lets go get ready, you two can watch a movie and do whatever you guys want.” 

Gavin smiled and hugged Griffon. “Thanks.” 

She laughed as she got him off and headed upstairs to go get ready for a date night of their own. More so trying to calm Geoff down.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Michael woke up holding Gavin close. Something he missed terribly so since coming with them this summer. He kissed the top of his head and snuggled closer, letting the morning light hit them. Michael looked over his sleeping form, the sun hitting his face enough to light up. He looked peaceful and happy, his hair was a mess like always. He would miss this when he left for the rest of the summer, especially back with his family. 

He sighed heavily, not wanting to think about that. But he would much rather be away from Gavin, if it meant he could prove his worth to be with him for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t see him with anyone else, and he hated the idea of Gavin with anyone but himself. 

Michael sniffed the air, smiling, as he smelt Geoff in the kitchen, clearly making them breakfast. He didn’t really like anyone in his kitchen, so Michael knew the breakfast was for everyone. It made him a little worried about their talk…. He just wanted to prove to the man, but how?

About twenty minutes later, or until the bacon started to cook, Gavin started to stir. He grunted to himself before he felt the strong arms around him. His tail started to thump behind him as he moved to snuggle in the crook of Michael’s neck. He smiled softly. “I can get use to this.” He mumbled softly. “Think Geoff will let you stay here for the rest of the summer?” He mumbled sleepily. 

Michael bit his lip before he looked out the window. “We’ll see.” He whispered as he pet his hair, playing with his ears. 

Gavin’s tail thumped more as he licked his neck gently. “mmm… Bacon.” 

Michael paused before laughing. “Oh I see, bacon is more important then cuddling me.” 

Gavin opened one eye to look at him before smirking. “Wait, you mean to say you are better then bacon?!” He gasped before Michael whacked him on the back of his head. 

They both started laughing, until there was a knock on the door. Gavin lifted his head slightly, tilting it much like a confused dog before the door opened. 

Geoff walked in looking at the two. He smiled gently. “Breakfast is ready if you two care to join us.” 

Gavin stopped before he jumped out of bed, only clad in boxers before he ran downstairs. 

Michael blinked before laughing gently. “I’m assuming he really wants bacon.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing new to that.” He chuckled softly before he walked over and ruffled Michael’s hair, then headed downstairs. Michael blushed slightly as he touched the top of his head. He was not expecting that from him at all. He smiled slightly as he got up and got dressed. He was a bit more civil then the boy he was currently dating. 

Once he got down, all he could hear was whining. “What now idiot?” Michael asked as he sat down. He noticed his ears are flat on his head. He moved to scratch his head. 

Gavin leaned into the touch and pouted. “Geoff said I had to wait for you to come down to have breakfast!” He whined as he sees a plate, he instantly perks up and the plate was soon placed in front of Michael. 

Gavin’s mouth hung open as he went from Michael to Geoff. “WHAT!” 

Michael just started to laugh, before he took a bite. 

Geoff smirked. “He was patient and he is the guest Gavin.” He laughed at he went and make a plate for Gavin and placing it in front of him. “Sorry to bunch up your panties.” He smirked as Gavin pouted pathetically to him and started to eat quickly as if Geoff would take it away from him. 

Michael watched. “Be careful you don’t choke, I really don’t want to have to save you today.” He smirked to Gavin. Oh how dogs never cease to amaze Michael. They always had this fear of their food being taken away. Michael grinned at that thought. Gavin was distracted with staring at Geoff and trying to eat he didn’t even notice Michael’s arm reach down and grab his bacon and started eating it. 

Geoff howled with laughter as Gavin turned and glared. “YOU BOTH ARE ASSHOLES!” 

Michael smirked as he ate the bacon. “mmm.. Your bacon is better then mine. I think I have to eat yours.” He smirked as he watched Gavin pick up his plate and rush out the room to hide from them. 

Geoff laughed even more as Michael went to finish eating. He rolled his eyes. “I’m dating a 3 year old.” 

“A HOT 3 YEAR OLD!” He heard from the living room. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Geoff yelled back as he sat down to eat. Michael looked around. “Where’s Griffon?” He asked. 

Geoff looked up. “Oh, she went into town this morning.” He yawned. “Crazy lady likes to get everything done early before everyone wakes up and gets all the good supplies.” He smiled as he continued to eat. Gavin soon ventured in, putting his plate in the sink before sticking his tongue out at them and heading upstairs to finally put clothing on like a human being. 

Michael chuckled softly. “Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.” He sighed happily as he munched on his last being of bacon.

Geoff chuckled to himself as he finished up his own meal. “You- you tell him you’re leaving yet?” 

Michael shook his head. “No…. but we will see if I do after today I guess. My only issue is, my parents.” He mumbled gently. 

Geoff nodded. “Well, we have all day together. “ He smiled. “I’m sure we will see better about each other.” He mumbled as he heard Gavin running downstairs to see them. He yawned as he flopped in the chair beside Michael. 

Michael huffed. “Do I even own clothes anymore?” He raised an eyebrow to Gavin. 

Gavin smirked. “Nope.” He grinned. “So are we playing games today?” 

Michael sighed. “No, Geoff and I are going for a long walk to talk today.” He moved to ruffle Gavin’s hair. “Think you can handle being here with griffon?” 

Gavin pouted at him but knew he wasn’t allowed to come. “Fine…. Is she home yet?” 

Geoff shrugged. “You know her, if she got her things she goes straight to the work area. So she could be.” 

Gavin got up and sighed. “Fine… but no killing each other.. I do sort of love you guys.” He huffed kissing Michael and hugging Geoff before leaving them be. 

Geoff sighed nervously as he stood up. “So- so um. Shall we head out then?” 

Michael stood up as well. “I guess. We do need to work out yours and my problems some how right?”


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them headed out for a walk, Michael had his hands in his pockets as Geoff hummed a soft tune. “So, you and Gavin are both hybrids right?” He started off. 

Michael nodded as he kept walking, a bit confused as to why he was bringing that up. 

Geoff hummed softly to himself as they walked. Michael could tell he was trying to stall. “Geoff, you know, if you don’t want to say anything about why you can’t trust people, its fine. “ Michael muttered to him before Geoff stopped, looking around the small forest and sighed. 

Geoff ran a hand through his hair as he looked up in the trees. “You know Michael, you had a hard life, and so has Gavin. I am determined to make it better. Yes, I may not like the idea of you two together… But I do like it.” He looked to him. “You make him happy I do admit. I’m just- Its hard on me to think my son is growing up you know?” 

Michael watched the man stumbling with words. He was trying, he could tell. Michael smiled softly to him, trying to encourage him. He clearly isn’t the type to talk about his feelings all that often he could tell. He was the same way. 

Geoff took a deep breath. “Too many people have hurt Gavin. I have watched him, break… and yet still come back smiling because he wants to make us happy. I have heard too many people threatening to kill hybrids, to hunt everyone of you guys down…” He muttered. He was struggling. 

“I went to the same school you two go to now, I learned my magic there too, I also went into the small battle people were having over the scientists with the hybrids. I have been lied to, I have been cheated, I was shocked when I managed to get married! I get paranoid.” He mumbled. “Michael, I am trying, with all my might to accept you, because trust me… I don’t see any way of you hurting Gavin. I’m just an old man, who has trusts issues with people.” 

Michael listened, he knew there was more to this, He felt Geoff was just trying to build up the courage, so he waited patiently. He watched him before he silently moved to stand beside him as if to give him some sort of feeling of comfort. He could tell he wasn’t a man to hug better like Gavin, but he was a man with feelings. Everyone needs comfort, just in their own way. 

Geoff took a deep breath. “I grew up with parents who weren’t always there. They loved me, but always had more important things to do. Work, affairs, basically anything but be there for me. They would just give me money, and tell me to fuck off. So I did. 

“People treated me differently due to the fact that I didn’t know how to socialize well. I had no childhood friends, I was to myself most of the time, so in a sense I was excluded when I started to get older. I didn’t mind all too much. 

“I had crushes, I’d get courage to ask them on a date, and almost every time I would either get turned down, or used due to the fact I had money. My parents were, lets say… well off.

“Basically I was the kid to get used, people wanting to be “my friend” To push me away when I would cut them off, or they got what they want. It didn’t take until I went to the school you go to now to realize what people were doing to me. 

“It was my graduating year when people found out about the scientist experimenting with people, making the “ultimate being.” It was horrible. I hated everything about it, using people like that. It reminded me too much of how people would take advantage of me.” He muttered angrily, staring across to the tree. 

“I met griffon in those times of fighting, we were on opposite sides, until we realized we both at the same goal. We got close and sure enough, we managed to get married. I was not one to think that to ever be the outcome. But she was never for the money, she actually cared about me… it just took me a very long time to realize it. 

“So after all the fighting, the hybrid massacre, and the children testing I was angry to hear about, we quickly went to adopt one of you guys. We wanted a child, and plus it was helping you guys. So that’s how he got Gavin. Plus she thought it would help with my trust issues. 

“It did, for the most part. I never been- so trusting of someone so quickly. Probably because of how you guys were made, and all you guys are, are just scared people who just have a small quirk. Gavin as you know already is very- very trusting. 

“My issues came back all too quickly when he would give too much without a care, he would bring people over to play fir them to find out and sure enough he would be made fun of, he would be sneered at, people would beat him up. 

“My issues came back quickly and so me and Griffon moved with Gavin so he can be, himself without the judgmental of everyone else on him. And yet, no matter what Gavin was always a happy kid. Always trying to please us. 

“I want to trust you Michael. I really do. I’m not some asshole who isn’t trying, but I have a long past of too many people, hurting me, hurting my son, for me to open my arms to you quickly.” He mumbled again, playing with a piece of loose fiber on his sweater. 

Michael listened to the whole story. He could feel there was something else missing, but he didn’t push. If he can only get that much out, then he can get that much out. 

Geoff took a deep breath before he looked over to the boy and smiled weakly. “Please, I am trying to be as happy, and open as I can be. You haven’t hurt Gavin, you followed all my rules as best as you could with a distraction like Gavin.” He smiled slowly. “So you are in my good books forsure, and I see you do love him, I see you care… I’m just an old miserable man.” 

Michael chuckled softly. “Yeah, you are… but Gavin loves you to death. He talks about you non-stop. I do hope you realize. “ Michael leaned against him. “Trust me, what you do to me- is nothing of my parents. I feel, welcomed here, I feel… like I belong.” 

Geoff wrapped his arm around the boy protectively. “I want you too, because you treat Gavin well, and I do not want to loose anything that makes him that happy. Even by my hand.” He sighed. “I guess this is just a huge apology, but know I am still- trying to trust you, I just haven’t gotten that far yet.” 

Michael sighed. “I know you’re hiding a big reason of your trust issue, but trust me, I wont push, I wont ask. I just want you to know, I will earn your trust… I will earn a place.” 

Geoff chuckled softly. “I look forward to it, but the question is… are you still going to go to your parents?” 

Michael sighed as he moved from Geoffs hold and walked over to the tree. “I have to now. I called them. They wont let me stay. I never told them where I was going, and I am sorry for that. I lied to you, but I did it because they would rather me dead at this point.” He muttered. He turned to Geoff. “I did not mean to lie, but they now know I’m here, and will come get me.” He sighed to him. 

Geoff looked at him. “They hurt you don’t they?” 

Michael looked down, slightly worried. “They do, but its only one more year before I can live on my own away from them.” He sighed heavily. 

Geoff looked him over. “Well, so far you are working your way in my life Michael, so- I want to help you, I just don’t know how. I’ll ask Griffon when we get back, but realize that I can’t help all that much. You are still technically their adoptive child. Paperwork is harder to deal with them biological kids.” He mumbled softly. 

Michael looked over at him and ran a hand through his hair. “Geoff, don’t worry about me, worry about Gavin alright? He doesn’t know I’m leaving yet and I want to keep it that way for now. He knows to the extent of my parents, and I know how he will react when I tell him. Its best I tell him when I leave.” 

Geoff bit his lip. He hated the idea of lying to his son like that. “Michael, I don’t like this at all, is there a way to make this work out?” 

Michael shrugged. “I guess we will find out when I can prove myself to you right? “ He smiled softly. “I will find a way, and I will win… I just need a bit of bruises first.” 

Geoff grunted slightly. “I have a bad feeling about this, “ 

Michael shrugged. “So do I… but its something I have to work out right?” 

Geoff sighed heavily once more before he headed towards the house, Michael followed along behind him. 

They reached the house, walking inside, Michael hear Gavin’s small whimper and instantly rushed towards the noise. Geoff caught on and followed before they stopped dead in the living room. Gavin’s ears were flat, tail tucked close as he sat far away from the couple on the couch. 

Michael stopped in his tracks, as he scanned the room. “You guys weren’t supposed to be here for another week!” He snapped angrily, hands clenched at his side.   
The couple tuned to look over at the boy, the man tall and thin, looking more like a business man. He wore a dark suit and dark hair slicked back. “We showed up to grab you. You clearly are not capable of mentioning anything, so we didn’t want you to run off again.” The man said in a cool deep voice. 

The female was slightly chunkier build, wearing the nicest clothes, hair pinned up tightly. She sneered at Michael. “We were just telling your abomination of a friend how much he should have his ears and tail cut off, then people would treat him like a human being. “

Michael glared. Great, his parents came early, and already hurting the one person he loved. This was not going well already, and here he thought he made progress with Geoff….


	6. Chapter 6

Michael stood there, hands clenched at his side. “I’m not ready to leave.” He tried to sound as less mad as he felt. 

His father turned to Michael. “No, you went off on your own, and now begging us to come home. You don’t get to choose. “ He walked over to his son, looking down at him, before glaring intensely. “You were the one who decided to call us to take you home son. You don’t get to choose. Its either you come with us or you have no home.” 

Michael blinked looking up at his father. “what?” 

“You heard me kid, no one wants you. “ He stood straight. “ Now go get your things we are leaving.” His wife got up, standing beside her husband. “Come now Michael. Hurry up love. We have a flight to catch.” 

Michael’s hands shook as he hung his head and went to go get his things. 

Geoff couldn’t stand that. Once Michael left he glared at the man. “Gavin- to Griffon now.” He snapped to the boy who obeyed. 

Geoff looked the father in the face. Geoff was only millimeters taller, but he could care less. “You want to treat your son like that?” 

The man, confused by the other tilted his head slightly. “I am not treating my son in any way. I am treating the special kid we took in to help him. We were glad he had magic, so we could send him off and not have to deal with him. This is just charity work. You wouldn’t understand.” 

Geoff lost it. He grabbed the man by the front of his dress shirt and pinned him to the wall. “That kid, is not charity work. He is a living human being, with needs and wants like anyone else here.” He growled out angrily to the man. “Say that again… I dare you.” 

The man gasped at the outbreak as he was pinned. “Excuse you sir, but you need to let go of me. Michael will be down soon. “ His eyes narrowed. “ You know, I know of a doctor to get rid of that child’s ear and tail. You know people don’t like that.” 

Geoff lifted his fist and punched the man hard in the face as the man fell , clutching his now swelling face. 

“Its one thing to say that to your son, but to mine- I will not stand for it.” He growled. “I think its time for you guys to leave.” 

The man stood and glared. “Pardon me?” 

“You heard me. Leave.” He snapped. 

The man backed up slightly. “But Michael is still here. I need-“ 

“You can leave perfectly fine without him. He is staying with me. Oh and I hope you have a good lawyer.” He growled out. “I’m taking him from you.” 

The man held his nose as he took his wife and left, cursing to the man, mentioning how he would be back. 

Once he heard the door slam, he growled and punched the wall angrily before he flopped to the ground. He didn’t realize someone was there until a hand went to his shoulder. He looked up to see Michael. He blinked, before he saw tears in his eyes and the younger male went to hug him. 

Geoff was confused as he held the boy. “No one’s ever stuck up for me before.” He whimpered out sadly as Geoff blinked and held him tighter. 

“Well, I’m going to Michael. I wont let them hurt you anymore.” He mumbled soothing his hair letting the male cry in his shoulder. They sat there like that for a while, until Griffon came in with an upset Gavin and saw them in the living room on the floor. She smiled softly as she whispered to Gavin to go get a blanket for the two. 

Geoff soon lifted Michael up and headed to the couch. “We are your family Michael, I accept you.” He smiled softly running his hand through his hair. 

Michael only nodded as he had finally calmed down his crying. When Gavin came with the blanket, he sat beside them as Michael sighed. “Sorry, not the best boyfriend…” 

Gavin blinked before hugging him. “Michael, everyone has fears and it is ok to ask for help. You taught me that.” He smiled softly. 

Michael blushed gently as he moved from Geoff’s lap to sit in between them. He rested his head against Gavin’s shoulder, as Geoff got up to go make dinner. “He said he will take me from them Gav…” He whispered. “Think- think he’s telling the truth?” 

Gavin chuckled lowly. “One thing you’ll learn from Geoff, He is all heart. When he says something important as someone’s life, he means it.” He mumbled. “He’s going to protect you, like you protect me.” He smiled 

Michael closed his eyes as he let Gavin hold him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Geoff seemed to be extra kind to Michael, making sure the two boys sat together, giving them space and alone time, even asking if they needing anything from the store, claiming the task would take a few hours, as if to hint they had the house to themselves. 

Michael was shocked to say the least. The man that swore he wouldn’t let his little baby be with anyone… 

Michael smiled as they were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Michael wasn’t really in a playful mood to say the least. He was worried what his parents were going to do now. That was the only thing that bothered him. 

Gavin could sense his boyfriend’s distress over this whole thing and wanted to make things easier for the man. He would snuggle up to him, nip him… anything to distract the man. 

Michael smiled at his attempts to make him feel better, and accepted it all. He smiled softer as he sat cuddled up watching a movie. “Gavin… I’m sorry.” 

Gavin kissed him. “Shh, love… nothing to be sorry about.” He smiled gently 

Michael sighed as he pet his favorite spot. Gavin’s tail started to thump happily. “N-nooo… love this is for you… “ he whimpered, but damn that felt too good. 

Michael chuckled. “Its fine… I love your reactions to be honest. “

Gavin laughed as he snuggled closer. 

A few days went by, the fear growing more in Michael. He couldn’t figure out what his parents would do, and it scared him. He loved Gavin, and his family… He wanted to stop whatever it is that his family was planning. 

Basically, he was scared, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

A week has passed and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary yet. Michael seemed to be a bit more relaxed, thinking they must have went home and left him alone there. He was happy for this, he just- felt at home here. This was where he belonged. 

Soon there was a knock on the door, Geoff getting up from the spot in the living room, having family movie night, goes to open the door. 

“Are you sir, Geoffrey Ramsey?” two police officers at the door peering in. 

Geoff nodded, “Yes… May I help you?”

The one officer turned him around and started handcuffing him. “You are under arrest for child Kidnapping.” The one man started to state, as the other went inside.   
“Michael?” 

Gavin lifted his head, ears perked until he see them and Geoff in their custody. His ears flattened and tail between his legs. “You are coming with us.” 

Michael blinked as he stood. “Why? Why is Geoff like that?” 

“He had kidnapped you. WE are taking him into custody for further questioning. “ The Officer holding Geoff stated. 

The other walked closer reaching a hand out to him. “Its alright son, you can trust us.” 

Gavin backed up until he was in griffon’s hold, scared of everything. He hated these men. He hated the situation. 

Michael glared. “He didn’t kidnap me, I came here. My parents are pissed I’m happy here; I’m assuming they sent you. I am alive, fine, and they have done nothing but be kind and generous to me!” He snapped. 

The men exchanged looks before sighing. “We need to do this until we get everything sorted out. Come with us, we will talk, and hopefully all of this will be back to normal for all of you all right? We need to hear both sides of the story. So if you guys are saying the truth, then we will be investigating more on the motives, but for now son, you need to come with us. “ 

Michael looked at Gavin, worried for the boy more so then anything else. “Make sure they are safe and I will come willingly.” 

The police officers agreed as they started to escort the two out, Michael’s fists clenched. If he saw his parents, he would have to hold everything back not to try and murder them. If they want a war over not getting their way, then it’s a war they are going to get.


End file.
